


Afterward: Cullen

by SarcasmFish (Alcyonidae)



Series: Afterward [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyonidae/pseuds/SarcasmFish
Summary: After an intimate evening the Inquisitor and Cullen fall asleep together.





	

Never one to dare pull his beloved away from duty Cullen now refused to let a trace of her skin part from his own. For a man so used to seeing her venture alone into danger he showed an unexpected protective, almost possessive, side in the fading glow of intimate twilight. He hovered over her, nose resting beside her own while he struggled to regain breath. Careful not to crush her with his weight, even if his muscles had turned to unreliable trembles, he tucked his face against her neck. Tentative kisses, gentle and slow, quested their way across her closed eyes and lips. He sought to revere every feature. 

Despite the way his hands had earlier hungered for her, seeking and grasping each soft trace of skin, he touched her now as if she might crumble under his caress. He reached out to smooth the hair back from her brow, back into place where it rested before his eager fingers had combed and coiled through it in his haste to experience every morsel of her. 

When steady breeze filled her labored lungs she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with such an open, heart clenching look of adoration she felt breathless once again. Caught, he flashed her that boyish half grin, the one she was never sure was awkward and shy or rakish and charming. She smiled and pushed the ochroid forelock back from his brow. It did little to restore his meticulous styling, but caused his eyes to slip close in appreciation of the touch, like a puppy scratched behind the ears.

He sighed, languid, serene, and settled beside her, pulling her with him. She pillowed her head on his shoulder, fingers stretching out over his chest, feeling the slowing pulse beneath. He pulled the quilt back up over her shoulders. An extra, in case the hole in the roof proved too wintry, not far if she might find need of it in the night. Satisfied that his love was sated, comfortable, and warm he shrouded her in his arms, tucking her close against his chest, leaving gentle kisses in her tousled hair. She found her way to the Fade, guided by the encompassment of his embrace and the languid strokes of fingers over her back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 in the Afterward series. See part one for your dose of Alistair.


End file.
